Lily and the Marauders
by Nuna4ever
Summary: Okay, so this is a story I started writing with my friend Fangirlinggrangers, about Lily Evan's first year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy!
1. The letter

Lily swung the kitchen door open with a crash, "Mom! Dad!" Her mother looked over at her.

"Yes Lily, dear?"

"There's someone here! He said he wanted to see you! Come see what he's wearing!"

Her parents followed her out into the living room, where a man with an extremely long beard, and half moon spectacles was waiting. He was wearing what looked like a bathrobe, covered with stars, and a tall pointed hat. He stood.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans." He held out a hand, which Lily's parents shook in turn. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am assuming you are wondering why I am here."

Her mother nodded.

"I am here on school business. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It has come to our attention, that your daughter, Lily, is a witch." Here he paused.

"Preposterous!" He father bellowed. "How rude! Our daughter, a WITCH?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite right!" He beamed at Lily's parents, but Lily wasn't thinking about that. Instead she was remembering something.

 _She was swinging on the swing, high above the bar, laughing, and smelling the cool wind in her hair._

" _Don't do it!" Petunia was yelling from down below, but it was too late. Lily launched herself into the air, suspended for many more seconds than most could even imagine, and then dropped to the hot asphalt, landing as lightly as a feather._

" _Mummy told you not too!" Petunia was saying, but Lily wasn't listening. She ran over to the grass and picked up a daisy. She put it in her palm, and watched the petals slowly open and close, like a weird, many toothed oyster._

" _How are you doing that?" Petunia was staring._

" _It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus stepped out from behind a tree. "You're a witch."_

Severus had always seemed strange to Lily. He said the vaguest things and his long dark hair covered most of his face. But she had liked something the boy from Spinnet's End. He was funny, and he had an air about him, that all her other friends at school didn't. She had always avoided him though, because Petunia hated Severus, and Lily always followed Petunia's lead. Now she was wondering if it was all true. But what did it mean to be a witch?

" _Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone! Come on Tooney. Let's go!"_ _and the pair of them had stormed away, laughing as they heard Severus call out, "Wait! That's not what I meant! Come back!"_

But now Lily knew it might all be real. Her father snorted. "Magic. Prove it." Dumbledore smiled, and then he was suddenly he burst into flame. Her mother screamed, and just like that, the fire went out, and there sat the strange man, perfectly unharmed. Lily looked him up and down, but there were no signs of any kinds of burns. He handed Lily a letter, and then turned and bowed to her parents.


	2. Diangon Ally and the Giant

Lily was beyond excited. So were her parents. But the only one who wasn't was Petunia. She sulked, and even acted like she was jealous, but Lily knew that wasn't the case. Her sister didn't have a mean bone in her body. Lily walked with a bounce in her step as they walked down the dirty street, and past the dirty tavern. A sign swung above it, creaking and rusted, read _THE LEAKY CAULDRON._

Lily and her family walked into the bar and then stood there taking in all of the strangely dressed people walking around the pub. Suddenly a short old man in a cloak and hat that were both bright purple walked over, beside her. He looked at her curiously for a few seconds before Lily cleared her throat.

"We're, um, looking for Diagon Alley," Lily said uncertainly. She pulled her hand out of her pocket which had been holding onto the letter tightly since they had left their house earlier that morning

"Ahh...youngster with no wand, eh?" The old man said looking at the letter briefly before pulling a stick out of his pocket. "I'll show you how to get to Diagon Alley." Lily felt like she should have been more amazed at her first sighting of a wand, but all she could think about was how ordinary it looked. It looked like he had just picked up a twig from the ground. The man stared at the garbage can and began muttering under his breath. "Three up...one, two, three...two over...one, two...ah ha!"

Suddenly, the bricks began to move. they rolled away from each other, forming a huge hole in the wall, big enough for Lily and her family to crawl through. Petunia coughed on the dust, but the cough sounded a bit like " _Freak!_ "

Lily frowned at her for a split second before turning away, hoping she had misheard Petunia. When she turned around, it was as if time had stopped. She couldn't remember anything but what was happening in that moment then she gasped. Before her was a small town, merry and bright. Shops lined the walls, with strange names, like Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Flourish and Blotts. Lily wished she was a spider. She needed many more eyes to see all the things around her, strange silver things, and quills and spell books and-

"Ahh, yeh mus be Lily Evans." Lily started to see an immensely large man with a brown leather overcoat look down at her. He must have been at least 10 feet tall, and he looked as he were a giant. He beamed, a smile playing across his face. He seemed like the kind of person that Lily wanted to like. She looked at her mother, who looked even smaller as she gaped at up at the man. For once, she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You can call me Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." He had a gruff voice, but it was intriguing, and Lily felt herself being drawn to him.

"I'm going to help you shop," Hagrid said. "But first, we need to go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Lily and Petunia chorused together.

"Gringotts, yeh know, the bank. It's where people keep there money. Th' on'y safer place is Hogwarts." Hagrid winked. "Aww, I know yeh guys are new here, I'm only teasing ya'," he said, looking down at the four confused faces. "But we do need to go."


	3. Gringotts

"Woah..." Even Petunia couldn't contain her admiration of the wizarding bank. An imposing white marble structure built two stories high stood in front of them, labeled "Gringotts". The most intriguing thing about it was the fact that it was slightly crooked, as if a giant had accidently nudged it over and then tried to straighten it again.

"You'll need to exchange your Muggle money," Hagrid told them. "The goblins will supply you with galleons, sickles, and knuts."

"What the heck is Muggle money?" Mr. Evans asked.

"You know, those little paper things you have." Hagrid vaguely explained.

"Oh right," Mr. Evans said, "Why'd you call it Muggle money?"

" We call non-magical folk muggles. Not like that's a bad thing." He added quickly, seeing the affronted look that came from Mrs. Evans and Petunia.

After Lily had gotten enough money to last her a year at school, she went off with Hagrid to gather her school supplies, her family trailing cautiously in tow.

"Here." Hagrid handed Lily a list. "This is what you'll be needing."

Lily glanced down at the parchment that Hagrid had given her.

First-year students will require:

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Lilys' green eyes grew bigger the father she read down the list. "Cool" she breathed. She took a hold of Hagrid's big hand and tugged. "Let's go!"


	4. The wand

After they had gotten her spell books at Flourish and Blotts, her pewter cauldron, and robes, Hagrid announced it was time for a wand. This is what Lily had really been looking forward too. Hagrid lead her through the crowd, and back towards the end of the alley. There, a dingy little shop sat, a sign bearing the words: Olivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Hagrid paused. "Um, I'll wait here." Lily glanced up at his slightly shameful expression. "Why?" she asked, in a light, curious tone.

Hagrid glowered. "I would rather not talk about it. That's all there is to say. Go on!" and at this, Lily turned and walked into the shop. A bell tinkled as she pushed the worn wooden door open to reveal a short, balding man with white hair sitting at a maple desk. He started at the noise, and glanced around. His eyes landed on Lily, and he stood. He offered her a veiny, hairy hand, which she gingerly shook. "I am Olivander," he said. "The maker of the finest wands in all of Britain. Let's get started. You stay here," he added, when Lily made signs of following. He disappeared into the shelves, which Lily realized were covered with dusty boxes which must have contained wands.

Olivander suddenly reappeared by her side, clutching a long black box. He cautiously opened it, as if the wand might suddenly come to life. Lily stuck her hand out for the wand, unsure if this was what she should be doing. He picked the wand up, but before he handed it to her, said, " Ten inches, rose. Dragon heartstring. Rather flexible." Lily took the wand, but almost immediately Mr. Olivander snatched the wand back. "No, that's not it." He disappeared again among the hundreds of shelves. Lily sat down on one of the velvet chairs, waiting tensely. What if a wand was never the right one?

She jumped at Olivanders words, as again he appeared next to her. "Remember, the wand chooses the wizard. And a wand will choose you. Don't worry." She stared at his face, with the lumpy nose and clear sparkling blue eyes, on the verge of being white. Had he read her mind? He handed her another box. "Eleven and a half inches. Hawthorne. Unyielding." Lily carefully unwrapped the wand and picked it up, only to have it yanked out of her hand. "Not that one!"

Lily tried many wands, and they soon littered the floor. Sighing, Mr. Olivander handed her another box. "Ten and a quarter inches. Willow. Swishy. Nice for charms." Lily picked up the wand, and immediately a warmth spread up her arm, and throughout her whole body. She felt… invincible. Olivander clapped his hands, like a child on his birthday. "Yes!" he shouted. "That's the one!"

Lily peered closer at the wand. It was a pretty brown, like sand, and had small flowers etched into the handle. It was beautiful. She stared at it, until Mr. Olivanders voice broke her awe. "Um, that will be seven galleons." She paid him, and thanked him, and left the shop.


	5. Tuney

Hagrid was waiting outside, pacing. He glanced up at her "Hagrid?" and started. "Okay. Let's go."

"Where next?" Lily asked.

"We'll go get you an pet."

Moments later, they arrived at a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. They went inside the dim store, and Lily almost gagged. The place smelled HORRIBLE. However, soon her eyes and nose began to adjust, and she could see all around. The store was filled with large cages, containing owls and rats and many, many other animals. She walked around the room, taking care not to trip on anything, until she came to the cats. She stared at them, in love at once. Her green eyes settled on a small tabby in the mewing in the cage on her right. He was SOOOO cute. She turned to Hagrid. "I want that one." The assistant lady bustled over, and opened the cage. She handed Lily the cat, and it began purring. It was already mad about her. She handed Hagrid her school supplies so she could carry the tabby.

"I'm going to name you Tuney." she murmured. "So that way,, Petunia can be with me always."


	6. The boys

Finally the big day came. Lily was so excited. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a crazy baboon in the zoo. A man, who was apparently from the Ministry of Magic lead her and her family through King's Cross weaved through the people, until they reached a brick pillar between platforms nine and ten. Lily blinked. _What?_ The man waved to the wall. "Through here," he said. Lily was so surprised, she didn't notice when a boy with long greasy hair appeared at her side. He nudged her, and she jumped. "Severus!" she turned and hugged the boy, a gesture he returned, looking slightly pink, even though the blush was hard to see on his pale face. They released and Severus nodded to the wall. "Together?" Lily nodded slowly. "Okay," she said. "But if I die, or like fracture my skull, I'm never speaking to you again." Severus laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go. It's almost 10:50."

Together they took a deep breath, and ran into the barrier. Lily screamed, certain she was going to crash. And just like that, they were through, still running. Lily opened her bright green eyes. "Woah…" It was like when she stepped into Diagon Alley. This place was so cool. A big black and red train stood on the tracks before them with words printed on it. _The Hogwarts Express_ , and there was a huge sign above them that read: Platform 9 ¾. Lily heard panting behind her, and she whipped around, her red hair glinting in the light. Her parents had just ran through the barrier with Petunia who looked shaky and pale. They hugged, or stood still, on Petunia's part, and then Lily ran to her parents. "Hurry," Severus train was beginning to blow steam. " Goodbye! I love you!" She called as she ran towards the train. She jumped on, pulling Severus by the hand behind her. She waved, until the train pulled out of sight, and she could no longer see her family. Severus nudged her. "Let's go find a compartment."

They walked down the corridor with their trunks, until they reached a compartment that was empty. Severus helped Lily put her luggage in the bins above them, then entered the compartment, closing the glass door behind them. They talked and talked, until the door slid open behind them, and three boys entered the compartment. One had scruffy hair like a dogs, and he was laughing to the other boy, who had ruffled hair and glasses, and just a cool look about him. He was really cute. Until he spoke.


	7. The beans

Mind if we sit here? Nah, of course you don't." And he sat down across the way from severus and Lily, and ushered to his friends to sit down. The one with dog hair plopped down next to the boy, and the one who looked rather ill, sat rather gingerly on the other side of the first boy. The first boy held out his hand. "Hi. I'm James." He gestured to the boy with the shaggy hair. "This is Sirius, and that is Remus."

Lily tried her best to be polite, even though she was pissed at the boys cocky attitude. "I'm Lily. And this is Severus." She paused, unsure of what to say. The four boys looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She blushed, cheeks momentarily matching the color of her hair. "Um. What house do you want to be in?"

James answered immediately. "Gryffindor, where the brave duel at heart!"

Sirius groaned. "My whole family has been in Slytherin. I'm hoping to break tradition."

Severus laughed. "Well, if you rather be brawny than brainy-"

"And where do you expect to go seeing you're neither?"

Lily had had enough. "Come on Severus. Let's go."

As she and Severus stood up and left, she heard a final: "See ya Snivellus!" before the glass door slammed close.

Lily felt tears prick her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but not before Severus saw. He took her gently by the hand. "Hey. It's okay Lily. I'm fine." She nodded. "I know, but they're all so rude! I don't think I want to be at Hogwarts if everybody is like that!"

"Lily, come on! We've been waiting forever for this! This is going to be amazing! Besides, if we have each other, what bad can happen?"

"You're right," Lily nodded. "I'm being silly." At this moment a lady pushing a large trolley walked up behind them. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Lily looked at Severus. "What do you recommend?"

A few minutes later, pockets bursting with sweets, the entered a compartment filled with two people, who introduced themselves as Frank and Alice. They unloaded the treats and Lily unwrapped something labeled: Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She opened the box, and selected a white one. It looked like coconut. But is tasted like sardines. She gagged and spew it all over Severus, who burst out laughing. "Wow, you tried those first. Brave." She looked at the white pieces all over his shirt, and she couldn't help it. She started to laugh. And laugh. She gasped, holding a stitch in her side. She was going to Hogwarts. She was GOING TO HOGWARTS! And nothing, or nobody, not even stupid James and his friends, were going to ruin it.


End file.
